1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to fire alarms or the like for producing an alarm signal when the temperature within a house or the like rises past a certain degree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various fire alarms and the like have been developed. See, for example, Guthrie, U.S. Pat. No. 598,508; De Froment, U.S. Pat. No. 643,491; Sitts, U.S. Pat. No. 662,032; Crutchfield, U.S. Pat. No. 910,118; and Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,464. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.